My Great Sonic Adventure Or Is It The Only One?
by WBMKitKat
Summary: Chapter 10 is up. Please read and review.
1. This sucks

HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. I've joined up this group until the sequel to ::A world beyond me:: by Kawaiikaren is up and running. I own Kit Kat, no one else. They either are owned by others writers or they are owned by a company. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let the story from my view begin. ^_^

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: *sniff* It feels good to be back

"ALRIGHT, MORE junk mail." I jumped for joy. "Nothing like a day without junk mail which is to be DELETED."

It's been 3 days after my adventures from Sonic world. Things haven't been the same since. The day before was my birthday, I've just become 17. Although I don't really act or feel older, I'm now one year older. The first thing I did on my birthday is annoy my friends. I knew that they knew that I knew that they knew that it was my birthday that I knew that day. Did I get any of that right? If so, did you understand any of it? BLAH! Okay, the next thing that happen that day is when the secret of my new powers was found out. 

What?! You don't know what I'm talking about. So you didn't read that final chapter on a my POV story from ::A world beyond me::? Okay quick recap. My friends found me at a school yard. I told them my adventures back in Sonic's world. At first, they were sceptical, but then I found a hat that looked exactly like the hat I wore when I travelled with Bell and the others. When I placed it on my head, the transformation recreated me back to Kit Kat. I had everything that I had before, my yo-yo, my frying pan, my *quickly puts back the underwear* um.. never mind. So now every time I put on my hat, I become Kit Kat the Cat.

Back to the present.

"Hey, looks like someone likes the story that our crew put up on FF.net."

Bell, Nokame, C-4, Rahn and I placed our POV on Fanfiction.net. Serena or aka Ztarlight is gonna wait for awhile before posting up her POV. Actually Bell posted up the story first and after a few chapters in we all decided to put in our views on the adventure.

"Looks like they want me to join up with them in their story." I continue to read the e-mail. It's from XPERT. I wonder who that person is. I decided to check up on this person bio on the FF.net. Clicking on the pen name nothing happened. Grrrrr..... I tried again. This time it began it's work. All of a sudden a familiar light begun to beam through the monitor of my computer.

"OH CRAP!! NOT AGAIN!!" I SCREAMED... sorry CAP lock off.... I screamed as I got sucked into my computer AGAIN.

"Alright if my last experience taught me something. I should be in mid-air right about NOW." and I was right.

I was in mid-air and I was back to my Kit Kat self again. Red and white fur. A white hat & shoes, blue jeans and of course my tail came through my jeans.

"And I should be falling to my doom once again." Once again I was right. The only difference is that I'm in above a jungle. Well, at least it's something better than the desert. As I fell, I quickly looked through my pockets searching for a certain item. I improved in finding items in my pocket. It's amazing what is in my pockets. Anyways I found what I was looking for. A parachute. Alright! No way I'm crashing into the ground again. Strapping myself with the parachute. 

"I'm gonna kick Tail's um... tail I guess... when I find him. As much as I love it here. I really hate that machine of his." I yelled out as I pulled the rip cord and began my slow descend towards the ground.

"Who else could of done this to me AGAIN!!" Unknown to me that it might not be Tail's fault after all.

*BIG gust of wind*

"DON'T I GET A BREAK FROM ANYTHING!!" I screamed as my parachute pulls me uncontrollably. I hit the trees, which really, really, really hurt.

After that scene, I got cleaned up and I began to explore my surroundings. Maybe I can find someone to help me out of this mess. My travel brought me to these ruins in the jungle. At the center of the ruins, was this shrine of Chao. Not the Artificial Chao, but one of those small creatures that you take care of. Anyways this monument stood tall, at the belly of the statue was a Chaos emerald. Incredible, was all that came to mind. I began to look around the ruins, passing by the statue that held the emerald in it's grip. I was then ambushed by small blue Chaos. Seriously this isn't the way to a good day. I then recognized one particular Chao, don't ask me how they all look the same to me too, but this one I knew. He smiled at me. It was Chappy.

"Well, well. I bet that was funny the last time we met up?" said Chappy. [see ::A world beyond me:: to see what happen between us]

"Well, actually my first intention was to load you up in the Chao's Walker and launch you into space, but the feeling of drop kicking you to your doom was another option that I would've love to do." I replied to him. Wrong way to say hello again. Strike three! I'm out. No serious I'm out. Knock out that is. Next thing I knew was that I was tied up near the statue that I saw in the beginning. Chappy was proclaiming the crime I have not done. Chaos was all around me. Those squeaky voices were chattering away when Chappy explained that I was here to steal the Chao's god emerald. They didn't sound too happy. AHH man. I'm completely screwed now. I could really go for burger though.

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*

So, I'm back in Sonic's world again. Dude, maybe I should change my name or something, because I haven't gotten a single break. 


	2. Found by Enemies, Found by Friends, But ...

HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. I've joined up this group until the sequel to ::A world beyond me:: by Kawaiikaren is up and running. I own Kit Kat, no one else. They either are owned by others writers or they are owned by a company. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let the story from my view begin. ^_^

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 2

****

Found by Enemies, Found by Friends, But Altogether Gone Again!

So you're back for more eh? I've been sucked back into my computer again and I'm back as Kit Kat in Mobius. This time in a jungle and I've been capture by Chaos. Yah those cute little things that have teardrop heads. They all caught me. If that wasn't enough, Chappy was the leader of this tribe. So here I am stuck beside this stupid statue. I wonder what the Lost Fighters, (I think that's the name of our group that we all agreed on isn't it? The group contained Bell, Nokame, C-4, Rahn, Serena and I.) would think about this one. Oh Kit Kat, don't you know curiosity killed the cat. I know that's what one of them would say. OH shut up. It's not like I meant to be captured by these things.

The Chao's were doing some kind of ceremony thing. Chappy was chanting something but I only caught a couple of words.

"...Take..cat.....as our...sacrifice!!" Oh crap, those midgets are gonna sacrifice me.

"I'm gonna die. Oh crap C-4 was right I was gonna become BBQ Kat!" This is one of my worst nightmare, to become food that is gonna be eaten.

OH man I never got to travel the world like I want with my friends. Since I can't get out of these ropes might as well count the leaves on that tree. One, two, three, ummmmm... oh man I lost count. Hey a Chao is flying across the air. CHAO FLYING THROUGH THE AIR. Wha? Hey the ropes are loose now. 

*FLASH*

The world around me disappeared in front of me and I was somewhere else. I see some figures around me that looked really familiar.

*FLASH*

Whoa, what was that. I looked around and a nine tail fox with a sword freed me from my captors. A red hedgehog was causing pandemonium among the Chaos, but he needed help when one jumped on his back. I guess he doing the distraction while I was being freed.

"Thanks." I told the fox. I quickly took out my frying pan and charged into battle. The hedgehog slowly turned to look at his enemy. I swung has hard as I could. BONG. DINNER TIME!!! Down he goes. 

'Heh heh, pay back hurts doesn't it.' I thought as I looked over top of the Chao.

' Not so tough now are yah. Just you wait. I gonna knock all of your little friends right besides you so you won't be so lonely. HA HA HA.'

"Thanks." replied the red hedgehog.

I just grinned and replied "Hey, you guys saved me, I owed you one!"

The rest of the Chaos began to run away, knowing how mad I was. If I wasn't red before I'd be right now. One Chao did stick around.

"Let me have this one." I told the hedgehog. He agreed and ran off towards where the fox is. "You are mine Chappy!!"

Armed with my yo-yo I went to work on my revenge.

"Heh heh heh." I laugh.

Chappy began to turn really pale, knowing that he is doomed. Before he had the chance to run away with the others, I wrapped the string around him with my yo-yo. I quickly took things out of my pocket to build this one machine that I planned out while tied up. I took out some Lego, some bats, gears and chains, launch rocket and a remote controlled car/robot. Quickly setting up things I placed him on the remote controlled car and tied him well in the sitting position. I grinned evilly at him.

"You wouldn't do this to an old friend now would ya?" Chappy pleaded.

"Oh the way you welcomed me, I'm just repaying a debt to you friend."

I spun the wheels of the toy car and began its run. The first thing is the lego walls that are low enough for the car but not for Chappy. Crash, crash, crash, crash. Four walls that was. The lego was actually glued together by Kit Kat's Super SUPER GLUE. For that extra super stick. Next the swing bats of doom. I parked it right at it's range of swing. WHACK, WhACk, wHacK. Now Chappy's teeth are mostly knocked out, but this wasn't the end of the ride. I drove the car up a lego ramp to the rocket. The car transformed into a robot. Using the remote control I tied the Chao to the rocket. Smiling at him and waving good bye. I launched the rocket and he soared up high into the air. Taking out another remote I pressed the button as I was walking back to the two who saved me. BOOM.

*FLASH*

Five figures appeared in front of me again. We were all in form of a circle. I could see more this time. One is white. Besides that person is someone with a weapon. I can't figure out what it is, but I know it's a weapon. Besides that person someone in glasses, I think. Another was wearing shades. The last is different from the rest of us. It looks like.......

*FLASH*

I was back where I was again. What's happening to me? I was approaching the two who saved me. I looked at the statue and saw that they took the Chao's emerald. Wonder what they need that for? Hey, these aren't Eggmans new friends are they? Nah, they wouldn't help me out then. Or would they? Maybe it's them that causing these side affects or flashes I'm having? I don't know. Just act casual.

"Hey guys."

"Any problems?" asked hedgehog.

"Nothing big."

The hedgehog looked at me. Wondering what is he doing?

"Hey you're Kit Kat aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm Klim ands this is Lynx. You might know us better as XPERT and Miles Tails Prower."

XPERT, that's name of the person I clicked on before I got into that mess. So it's him that got me back here again. So why am I getting all of these flashes?

"OH you're XPERT. I'm here because of you!!" I told Klim.

"...But I didn't send any other emails besides the one to Lynx," he explained. Lynx looked sceptical at his friend.

"I didn't get sucked in here because of an email! I just clicked on your profile and I ended up here!" I explained. 

Now that really surprised both of them. Clicking on the bio for XPERT means opens season to everyone that clicks on it.

"We have to hurry!" Lynx yelled "Before anyone else gets stuck in here!

"Kit Kat, you coming along?" Klim asked.

He knows my name, but doesn't know my answer. Well you can't get everything I guess.

"Why would I say no? Oh man, another adventure! I can hardly wait!"

It shouldn't be much of a problem getting out of this jungle. I was in this world once, and I did get a nice view from the sky.

* Later that day *

"Kit Kat, I thought you said you knew where we were going!" Lynx yelled at me.

A Chao tried to ambush us, but Klim just causally swat it way like a fly.

"Those things are really getting annoying, almost as bad as Omochaos."

"Hey, it would be actually helpful to have one right about now that tells us which way to go," I replied back. In fact I really wish Omoachao was here to give a hand.

Klim saw something and walk towards it. Lynx and I looked at each other hoping one of us knows what's going on. We shrugged and followed.

"One of Eggman's robots!" Klim yelled out.

"What could have done this?" I asked.

The robot was covered in some kind of slime. The robot itself was not active.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Lynx said.

Suddenly Klim began climbing a near by tree.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lynx. His eyes followed the hedgehog as he ascend into the canopy.

"If I can get to the top, I may be able to see which way is out of this place!" he yelled down.

"Great idea!" I exclaimed.

Lynx mumbled about something, but I didn't really listen to what he said. I was just staring and waiting which direction we should go.

"If we head that-a-way," Klim said, pointing to the left, "we should get out of here."

Moments later we were finally out of the jungle and into the grasslands. It was getting dark, and the others began to prepare for the night. I looked at the others as they were preparing to sleep on the ground using a rock as a pillow.

"You're going to sleep on the ground? Why not sleep in style?" I told them pulling out three inflatable mattresses.

"How are balloons going to help us?" Klim asked, getting up from his rock bed.

O_o

"These aren't balloons! They're inflatable air mattresses!" I yelled back. Moron.

"Don't you think it'll take a while to blow that thing up?"

"Why don't you find out?"

I passed everyone their on mattress and they started filling them with air. I quickly pulled out my pump and started filing my mattress. The others were turning blue when I took a look. I hid my smile and continue to pump. I was already done a long time ago, but I pretended I was still going. Everyone else was tired and fell asleep right away. I just laid there looking up into the sky at the stars. I couldn't help but admire their beauty. 

* Flash*

Oh no! Not again.

* ~* Cliffhanger * ~*

What is happening to me? You readers and writers will have to wait for awhile on that one. I'll catch yah later.


	3. Trapped, But I m Everywhere To Be Seen?

HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. I've joined up this group until the sequel to ::A world beyond me:: by Kawaiikaren is up and running. I own Kit Kat, no one else. Okay one more person, the story will show who it is and I own that character too. They either are owned by others writers or they are owned by a company. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let the story from my view begin. ^_^ 

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 3

****

Trapped, But I'm Everywhere To Be Seen?

Before I actually start, I would like to thank some people for telling me what parts I've done wrong. I'm looking for positive reviews, but I am looking for reviews that do tell me what I could do for improvements. So I hope that some of you will do both.

"Ugh. Where am I?" I asked myself.

"You are in my HQ. Where I look after everything." the voice said from the dark.

I turned to see who is behind me, I saw no one. All there is around me is computers of various characters. Make that character. In fact make that me. All of them look like a Kit Kat's family in each screen. Each one shows a red and white Kit Kat, but some how they are all different from me and each other. Why does this look all so familiar?

"I know what you're probably thinking. You're asking yourself who are all of these cats? Why does this situation look familiar? What exactly is this place? Who Am I?" the voice continued to talk to me. "To the last question here is one hint. It's not Jackie Chan from the movie 'Who Am I?' I could tell you that."

"Okay that's simple enough." I replied getting the joke. "So who are you? I really don't want to guess right now because I'm really, really having a bad day."

"Well you idiot I'm you or another Kit Kat version of you. The name Zone Cop 03420, or Katie Kat." she replied.

My jaw just dropped right there. Okay, now I remember. Zonic the zone cop was responsible for all of the Sonics in each dimensions, so I guess Katie Kat is the zone cop for all of the Kit Kat's. Weird, yet kinda cool once you actually think about it. 

"Okay, that's simple enough." I replied, but really who could get this kind of thing. Dude does that mean that there is a gay version of me. ARGH!! What a horrible thought. I quickly shook that out of my head and focus on the me. No wait I'm male she's female, so I guess I focus on her. NOT THAT WAY YOU SICK FREAKS!!! Oh this is so confusing.

"Good to hear, because we have a situation here that involves you!" she stated. "When you entered the world of Sonic, lightning struck your house. Don't ask me how that happen in broad day light, but that's how it all started."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'All started'? What just started?"

"Well for some reason you split into four people, or cats I should put it. Each one having a different personality. One, is your cooking side. Two, is your fighting side. Three, your playfulness side. Fourth, is you. The original. You have some of these traits still, but some how they became clones of you and were distributed throughout the world or worlds."

"What do you mean I broke up into four different pieces. You make it sound like I'm a chocolate bar!! So, how are we exactly gonna find the others, and what are we suppose to do with them once we find them."

"We have some leads to where two of them are, but I'm not exactly sure where. It's gonna be up to YOU though to find them. It's hard enough trying to keep track of the others versions of us, but to find three others ones is totally out of the question. After you do find them though, you must merge with them before it's too late."

Okay so I merge back together again. Wait a sec. Did she just say MUST.

"What did you mean by MUST merge with them before it's too late?"

This really got Katie, what would you describe this, um... I can't think of anything right now but she said, "You must merge with the others as soon as possible before you um......"

"What did you say?" that last she said I didn't hear.

"....." she said again.

"Speak up ding dang it! I might have these cat ears, but that don't mean I have the incredible hearing." I yelled at her.

"DISAPPEAR!" she yelled back.

"WHAT!?!?!" this news really shook me.

"I SAID..."

"I heard you, but what did you mean disappear?"

"I don't know how long, but if you don't pull yourself together in so much time, your body will disappear. Unable to hold itself together due to the split, you have a limited amount of time before you go poof." she explained. "I can't exactly transport you to the others, until you and your friends complete your adjectives and find that portal. That device will become essential to complete this task at hand. Due to lack of materials at hand, is the reason why I can't just transport you myself to them. You must hurry as quickly as possible."

This is a really, really, really bad day for me. It's one thing to get sucked up into your computer, not once but twice. Then this shows up and I gonna disappear if I don't find myself and pull myself together. Man that's weird to say that. It makes me sound so greedy.

"One of your alter-ego is with someone you know actually. More will be given to you once you find your way out of this mess. I have enough energy to send you back to your friends. Until then, I'll catch yah later." she transported me back to where Klim and Lynx are camping now.

"I'm back!" I said looking around me. A desert interesting.

Klim seem to wake up by my talking.

"AHHH!!! It's Kit Kat's ghost!!!" he yelled.

I just nodded my head in humiliation. Lynx, who was sleeping woke up and poised in battle. He looked at me and looked shock at my presence. Getting tired of Klim's yelling, I walked over and knocked him up side the head.

"You moron! I'm still alive. Even if I was killed I got 8 lives to spare. If all of my lives were killed then 9 ghost would be haunting you right now!"

This seemed to calm him down a bit. Lynx also relaxed a little. Man do I got a lot of explaining to do.

*~* Cliff hanger *~*

I guess this isn't my only reason why we must find that portal. Otherwise this cat is in the bag. Sorry Snoopy I couldn't help myself.


	4. That was a sick joke by my friends

The following is not my work but a prank my friends did while I was helping my mom out with something. So I apologize to everyone who thought I was actually quitting.

Dear readers,

Due to some recent events, I'll be taking leave from writing fanfics again. This is a more of a retirement from everything. This includes Kit Kat and Katie Kat. So I'm gonna do a quick version on what happens to me. I failed to merge with the others. So I disappear.

The reason of my leave, is I thought I could get help from friends to do this story (no not XPERT, MTP) but they wanted to goof around. It's okay that they goofed around a bit, but enough is enough. I'm through with this. So goodbye. I don't know exactly what's gonna happen but goodbye.

From,

Kit Kat

KEEP SCROLLING DOWN PLEASE.

Once again this letter is not by me. It's a sick joke that some of my friends made. I'm doing a special picture for the people who did send me a review on this joke, to apologize for the scare and humiliation that they were put through also. Those reviews that were sent to me still touched me, and I would like to thank those people for it. But I do have to say one more thing. This story the put up was really good. They almost had me believing that I was quitting ff.net. 


	5. Out Of My Frying Pan, And Enter The Fire

HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. I've joined up this group until the sequel to ::A world beyond me:: by Kawaiikaren is up and running. I own Kit Kat, no one else. Okay one more person, the story will show who it is and I own that character too. They either are owned by others writers or they are owned by a company. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let the story from my view begin. ^_^ OH yeah don't even think about copying these stories and calling it your own.

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 4

****

Out Of My Frying Pan, And Enter The Fire

"So there are three other versions of you running around here?!" Lynx was trying to get everything straightened out.

"Actually, not in this world. They're in different worlds. I'll have to take care of that by myself." I corrected him. We all knew once this adventure is over we won't see each other again for a long time or never again. I guess we could e-mail each other, but it wouldn't be the same.

"When is this is all over eh? Well be careful." Klim said.

"Thanks."

I just hope I do get to them before anything happens to them. We started our journey to the next emerald. So far the others got another emerald while I was gone. So far the first emerald has the power to heal and create light. The second one has the power of electricity. I wonder what power the next one holds. Maybe something that can help me find my other personalities. I stayed quite for the whole trip to the next destination. I didn't realize it until we got there. I wonder if that playful part of has disappeared from me. No, that couldn't be true. Katie did say that I was the original body, but I guess she didn't say that my personality wouldn't be in me anymore. AHHHHHH!!!!! DOES THAT MEAN I CAN'T COOK. OH LIFE IS SO CRUEL. The luscious taste of one of my meals, now not at the tip of my fingers anymore. Nah, can't be true. Can't think like that. Gotta focus on the goal at hand. Get back home, and get to the others merge back together again.

There is this volcano to the place the next emerald should be at.

"Rage Mountain?" Klim asked.

Guess so. Hey wait a sec.

"Where IS the next chaos emerald?" I asked. I just hope my curiosity doesn't kill me.

"Well according to this map, it's on the east side on island."

ISLAND!!! Okay an island is not a good thing. One, it's an island. Two, it has water. Three...... it has WATER!!

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET TO AN ISLAND?!?!" I yelled out.

Out of all of the places, it had to be surround by water. What do you mean you don't get it? Okay I'll explain to you while we continue on our journey.

"Hey a pathway!" I said. We continued on that path.

Okay here we go.

ME the cat slash human I guess.

Island. Island is surrounded by WATER. Can you repeat that WA-T-ER. Water. 

(Nokame appears out of no where) SHUT UP KAT. *hits me with his fan* They know already!! (disappears)

"Ow!! Where did you come from?"

"I don't know!"

I quickly retaliated and smashed him back, where he came from, with my frying pan.

Anyways

Cat + Water = Devil

"A….DEVIL?!" cried Klim.

'What? I was only kidding about the devil part.'

Unfortunately, Klim and Lynx weren't kidding around. Something came and began to warn us about something. The thing attack Lynx. It looked like he was a goner, but then Klim stepped in and blocked the attack.

"Thanks!" he said jumping to safety.

"Time to get to work." I said to myself. I pulled out my yo-yo and tried for the loop-a-loop.

"Whoa!?" I completely missing the monster. "ACK. Why can't I do this?!"

'Wait. Maybe I can't fight. Maybe I do need my personalities back. OH NO. I can't cook anymore!! Hey what's going on with Klim?' I thought.

Lynx tried to attack, but nothing happened to the monster. Klim suddenly began to glow. Then he struck the ground with his spear. The ground shook, and the monster was somehow defeated. Yes. We did it. Oh wait. They did it. I couldn't do a single thing.

That thought actually put me down hardcore. What use am I to this group if I can't help. I can't fight, I can't cook. I'm also not that playful anymore. Although I don't know how playful would help, but I want it back in me. The ground shook again. I thought Klim did another attack but it wasn't him.

"Whoa!" I was losing my balance, and I'M NEAR THE EDGE OF A CLIFF AHHHHH!!!!

Someone then grabbed me and pulled me back. I fell to the ground and when I looked up the person who saved me fell on top of me. OUCH! Out of breath, I looked at the person who saved me and realized it was Lynx. I couldn't speak for a second so I just gave him a look of gratitude. The whole place shook again.

"What's happening?" I yelled out.

"It's going to blow!" screamed Klim.

Lynx ran between us and held out his arms.

"…….grab on!" Lynx yelled at both of us.

You can't be serious.

"You can't be serious!?" Klim yelled out.

Precisely what I thought. I didn't care I held on and all of a sudden, he was doing it! Lynx was actually flying. He did it we're saved!! No thanks to me though. The lava that exploded out of the volcano actually produced a bridge.

"Hey what's the matter Kit Kat?" said Klim.

They both looked at me. Dang, they've noticed.

"I….I couldn't do anything to help you guys with that demon thing. I tried but……I couldn't!" I explained. I almost began to cry right there. Lynx was almost dead, because of me. If Klim didn't jump in and finished off the monster who knows what would of happened to him. I felt I was a burden to them both. Then something happen that surprised me.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Just wait until your back to normal, you'll be ok." Lynx said trying to cheer me up.

I didn't disappoint him so I smiled back a little.

"Here take this." Said Klim, handing me the red chaos emerald that we came for. I stared at it for awhile and began to think of what to do with it.

"What do I do with it?" I asked

They explained that maybe the power in this chaos emerald will help me out. This brightened my day. Maybe I can't fight the way my character was suppose to, but maybe I could fight a different way until then.

"Thanks you guys. I owe you one." I replied.

With new hope in both my eyes and heart, we set out for the next chaos emerald.

*Cliff-hanger*

Um.... This space is for rent. Please contact author of this story for reservation on advertisements to be placed here. Thank you come again.


	6. Just Simmering The Water

HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. I've joined up this group until the sequel to ::A world beyond me:: by Kawaiikaren is up and running. I own Kit Kat and Katie Kat, no one else. They either are owned by others writers or they are owned by a company. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let the story from my view begin. ^_^ OH yeah don't even think about copying these stories and calling it your own. *Takes out the frying pan* Otherwise. 

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 5

****

Just Simmering The Water

Okay, this is cool. It feels like I got my fight back in me. I guess there is a little bit in me after all, but I need to really focus this. The next thing on the agenda of ours is getting that next chaos emerald. I hope it's on land. I hope, I hope, I hope. We crossed the volcano made bridge to the next island that the emerald should be on. I had my doubts at first. I didn't want to get roasted because my foot got broke through the rock. Ahead of us was a small jungle.

"At least THIS island isn't big enough to get LOST in." Lynx glared at me twice on as he emphasis certain words.

I said I was sorry already. This isn't the same place as I remembered it. Maybe this is a different dimension.

"Lay off, Lynx," Klim interrupted. "We're out of that mess, so let's just think about what we have to do."

Lynx just nodded and by the looks of things stormed off ahead of us. Me think he don't like me.

"Thanks," I replied. So much for the fight within me again.

"Not a problem. We need to stick together. Don't worry about his way of friendship... it will get better. Just, give some time. I'm sure he's still getting over the fact that he's even here."

"Doesn't look like it." I pointed to Lynx as he flew up in the air.

"Hey Lynx, what are you doing?" Klim yelled up to him.

"I just flew up here to get a better view. The shrine is just up ahead." He yelled back, he then began to fly towards the direction he pointed to.

"Wait up!"

We both ran after him. After a few minutes, we found the shrine. At least we think it's the shrine anyways. It's then we realized that Lynx wasn't around. Klim thought maybe he went in to get the chaos emerald. So we decided to wait. No use for all of us just to get it, if only one holds on to it. I decided to play with my yo-yo. To my avail the only thing that I could do is throw it down and bring it back up. I got a couple of loop-a-loops and around the world, but that only happened every so often. Klim begins to worry.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Let's head inside."

I agreed and we entered the shrine. At first everything seemed normal, but then the place where the emerald would of been wasn't there. All there was in this room is the mantel the emerald would of been, walls (of course) and this big blue tile on the floor.

"What is that? Where is the emerald?" I asked.

"I'm not sure...." he took a step forward and then he disappeared from the room, by a blinding light.

"Um... Klim!?" I yelled out. My tail stood straight up in fright when this occurred.

"This isn't funny. I know I made a few mistakes here and there, but that doesn't mean you can just leave me here." I continued to talk.

"Okay, he was walking and talking and then he disappeared when....." I looked at the blue tile.

"It's has to be some kind of teleporting tile! COOL."

I took a step on it to follow Klim. Most likely I'll find them both there. I seemed really pleased with myself. The place I got teleported wasn't my favourite place in the world. Water. A mermaid came towards me.

"HELP!!! WATER!!!! EVIL!! I'M NO CAT FISH HERE!!!" I yelled out in the bubble that surround my head.

A mermaid swam up to me. I kinda calmed down as she talked to me.

"Oh you must be Kit Kat. Your friends are over there." She pointed to a building. "I'll gladly take you there."

It was then I realized where I was again.

"AHHHH!!!" I flailed my arms and legs around. The mermaid tried to get my arm, but was unsuccessful. The next best thing she could do is use my tail to drag me there.

"WATER! WATER! IhatewaterIhatewaterIhateit! HELP! KLIM! LYNX! WATER!" I continue to yell.

The mermaid that swam me here was then able to grab hold on of my arms.

I then quickly calmed down when I saw both Klim and Lynx. Oh sure they're just having a ball while I was drowning in my bubble. Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but once we get out of here I'm gonna go kung-pow on you. By the looks of things though, things aren't going according to plan.

"What business do you have with the Chaos Emerald!?" the mermaid shouted.

._.

That's all I did when the second mermaid started yelling at Lynx.

"Whoa!" Lynx shouted. "We're the GOOD guys! We're the ones trying to stop Robotnik from getting them!"

"They are safe where they are. They don't need you to protect them." the one mermaid, who brought me here said.

It's then Klim began to talk.

"Robotnik is more determined than ever to get them! And we already have three of them! We also need them to get us back to where we came from!"

"What do you mean by that? Where ARE you FROM?"

Klim continued to explain the situation we're in. She listened, and the looks she had, it seems that she believes us. She told us that we must see the queen about the chaos emerald. We began to swim to the chamber.

"ACK!! Stupid water ...." I grumbled. I tried to swim, but all that happened was me swimming in circle. My tail seems to get in the way as I swam, so it took awhile for me to get us too. Yuck, water. All it's good for is cleaning, cooking, and having a drink. I don't know how Lynx does it, with all those tails of his.

By the time I got there Klim was in the middle explaining to the queen why we needed that emerald. I took a minute to catch my breath in my bubble, how do these things work. These things are a mystery as also what's inside my pant pockets. I then took a look at the queen. She was beautiful. Makes me want to become that cat fish, just to look at her. She agreed to give us the emerald if we do one thing. A fight in the water.

"A fight in the water!? Great, this is just PERFECT!" I complained some more. What am I gonna do to help out on this fight.

The queen pushed one of the crystals I think, and behind us a door opened. From within it's depths a shark emerged from it's darkness. Heh, heh, nice sharky. 

"YIKES!" I yelled as the shark came at me first. 

I grabbed my tail and yanked it out of harms way, as the shakr flew right pass me. The first attack was done by Klim. I shot forth his spear towards the animal. The shark itself dodged it with ease. Lynx quickly swam above it and sliced it with his sword. The shark cried out in pain, and then turned to his attacker with his dark eyes. It seemed his eyes began to glow with hatred and anger as pin pointed his next victim. It's muscles then jolted forward and began his revenge on Lynx. I couldn't float there any longer. Something tapped into me and then I was moving. Moving forward towards Lynx. I couldn't believe it. I was swimming. I then almost forgot about the shark. I fished out in my pockets for my frying pan. I shot out my arm and swung as hard as I could in the water. I used the edge of the pan to increase the speed of the blow. Things seemed to move so slowly as I did all of this. Smack. Right across his noggin.

"Yes!!" I yelled out. 

I then had an idea. I had to hurry. The shark was recovering fast and was looking directly at Klim. Taking out the red chaos emerald given by him earlier. I began to concentrate hard on the emerald. It must do something. I just hope my instincts are correct. I then open my eyes to the warmth I felt from my hand. The emerald has the power of fire. I my theory is correct. The shark I used the emerald on died, because it couldn't take the rapid temperature change to it's environment. I was just grinning. Maybe I could make sushi out of it. Nah. But I still couldn't believe it.

"I did it!" I yelled out, bring the red chaos emerald above my head in victory. "YEAH!!"

Lynx received the emerald from the queen as I did my underwater jig of victory.

"Who's your kitty? Yeah baby, who's your kitty? That's right me. Kit Kat's the name, but I never gonna give you a break!" I yelled at the shark. I couldn't help being proud on what I've done. It's not everyday you fight a shark and live to tell about it.

"Hey, Lynx, since he just saved my life, why don't you let him have that Chaos Emerald?" Klim said to Lynx while pointing to me.

I stopped my prancing around and just floated back down to them. I get another emerald?

"...Alright." Lynx replied handing me my second emerald.

"Strange, I don't feel afraid of the water anymore." I mumbled to myself as I grasp my new blue chaos emerald.

"You may have just gotten used to it from being down here so long," Lynx answered.

"Or perhaps you are somehow reacting with that Chaos Emerald. It probably holds the element of water inside." Klim added.

"Heh, heh, heh. Water? Cool! Now if I find one of my personalities, I'll be able to super-soak em!" I laughed. Klim laughed too, but then explained that it might disturb the balance of this world if one of us takes an emerald back to our world. Or in my case to other worlds.

"I agree. We will have to leave them here when we leave," Lynx said. "I just hope Sonic and Tails can guard them..."

"Don't worry about it! Before we go, we will give Eggman a thrashing that he'll never forget! That'll teach him to mess with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Klim shouted out.

"Yeah!" was all I yelled out in excitement. I saw both Klim and Lynx smiling at me. It's obvious that I'm over this worry thing, and that I'm ready for more action.

"Alright then. Let's GO!" Lynx cried out.

We were escorted back to the portal that transported us here. It's weird, a they can create these kinds of portals here, but not to other worlds. I guess it take more power to break the barrier or something. We said our good byes and we began our search for the other chaos emeralds.

"Um.... the next one should be here." Lynx point out.

Frosty Mountain. Cool. Stay frosty. Good thing I got my red chaos emerald to keep us warm. We're gonna need it. Maybe I could build an igloo while we are up there. Who knows what's gonna happen. I don't know if these guys can handle the cold. I know I can to some extent. Well, we'll never know just standing there now won't we.

*Cliff-hanger*

[large blank white room]

Kit Kat: Now that I'm over my water phobia now. I wonder what new events will occur in the next story?

Bell: Hey Kat, want some water?

Kit Kat: Hey what are you doing here? Wait, did you say water? AHHHHHHHH!!!!! [runs around the room]

Klim:[appears out of nowhere] What are you doing here?

Bell: Sorry, just came by to see how the story went.

[C4, Rahn, Nokame, and Serena walk up to Bell and Klim]

C4: Things go boom. HEH HEH HEH!!!

Rahn: Shut up! lets get out of here we aren't suppose to be here anyways.

Nokame: Yes lets get out before C4 there blows something or SOMEONE *cough*KitKat*cough again.

Serena: I'll have that if Kit doesn't want it.

Lynx: [walked in the blank white room] Who invited you guys?


	7. Journal Entry

I don't own Sonic or anything related to him. I don't own anyone except for Kit Kat and a little bit of the new character.

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 6

****

Imaginary Friend?

Journal entry: Date unknown

The sun continue to beat on us from up high up. My two companions, Klim and Lynx, were walking ahead of me. We are in search of the fifth Chaos emerald. I have recently received the fourth one. The description of this emerald is something I cannot explain here. The same goes for the other emeralds we hold. 

I have not seen any of my counter parts ever since I found out I have split into four beings; Fighting, cooking, playfulness and the original. I know that I am the original. How? Way back there in Rage Mountain, I could not fight the demon that was set there as well as I usually do. The Chao's that I fought when I got here were not a problem, but after thinking it through I could of probably escaped if I had my full fighting capabilities. Next, I tried cooking something for the group, but it didn't taste very good, so luckily I had left-over food from the last time I cooked. For the playfulness, I have my doubts that I am the one, but I do wonder if I'm really that part of it. Then again I wouldn't be writing such a serious entry now would I? Heh, I guess not. I do know I still have a little bit in me still for each one.

Oh yeah, and last night, I had another dream. All I remember though was ice, fire, and me attacking something. I know these dreams have to be connected to me some how. But what is the question.

Anyways, today everyone was getting really thirsty. I was looking at my new emerald. Blue emerald is all I can say it is. You would have to experience seeing it yourself to understand how I feel and see it. I thought about what special abilities this gem has contained in it. It was then I realized I could probably do something with water with it. So I told the others maybe we could drink the water from it. Boy were we in for surprise. Oh there was water, its just it was taking a form. A form of me to be more precise. I couldn't help but grin, because on this same day I was doing some thinking about my other personalities running around at that time. I wonder if this caused it?

His name is Chaos Kat. Hmm.... similar name to mine. Just as we were getting to know him. Eggman found us and began his attack on us. Klim and Lynx sprang into action as I watched. I thought they were alone on this one, but then Chaos told me that I could use him as a distance fighter. I told him I lost most of my fighting capabilities, but then he told me that I don't need to actually do the moves, but think the moves and the emerald will do the rest for you as best as it could. Now this is cool. I held on to my thoughts and then I could feel our minds merging together. I knew what he is able to do. I quickly snapped into action as I could see through my viewing only. This is like a video game. I was having the time of my life. The moves I thought became what he did. Although there was some things he couldn't do like turn into a large cannon a fire back at him. It's only hand to hand combat. Chaos Kat also couldn't get hurt by the shots, they seem to go right through him. When I asked if he can become a shield, he was hesitant at first because he had never done anything like that before. But he quickly did what I thought and luckily it did work. I then saw Klim get hit, I was gonna rush over and help him, but then Lynx used his emerald to heal him. I quickly got out my red emerald and started launching fire balls. Eggman was threaten used with some kind of mumbo jumbo, but I quickly showed him it was getting a little to hot for him to handle. Man I feel a lot better now. Since I can't fight the way I used to, I will then start using my head to fight the battles. That's kinda scary when you think about it.

Journal Entry Ended.


	8. Canadian Weather To Me

I don't own Sonic or anything related to him. I don't own anyone except for Kit Kat and a little bit of the new character.

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 6

****

Canadian Climate To Me

It seems to me that we are moving a lot quicker than usual. Not that I'm complaining about it. The new addition to the group is another cross version of me and a Chaos. The name is Chaos Kat. His story started about ten years ago. He was fighting an evil sorceress, name Shishaldin, that was bent on taking over Mobius and it's people. A small group of Chaos attacked to destroy her. The battle was fierce. Shishaldin's speciality was manipulating fire. Using her powers she created a magna army from the volcano, where her castle sat. With the volcano just behind her fortress, she had unlimited amount of resources to create more foot soldiers. Yet the Chaos had an advantage over her power. Water. The whole Chaos army is made from water. Chaos Kat, was telling me his story, but had stopped right there. I looked at him and realized that he was freezing. The reason being is that we up in the mountains. So he had to stop his story and go back to his alternate form, the Chaos emerald. 

The others moved ahead of me. Lynx had no problems coping with the change of climate. Klim, on the other hand look like he's turning blue like Sonic. Myself. I'm enjoying this weather. You see I live in Canada all my life, so I'm pretty much use to this weather. Well even I have my limits though. We've been up here for a hours now and the cold is beginning to catch up to me, but I'm still warm so I got no complaints. The others have began to travel ahead of me further, with the snow pouring down I might actually lose them if it wasn't for Klim's red fur.

"HEY GUYS!! WAIT UP!!" I yelled out.

They both turned quickly looking at me. They both started waving their arms frantically at me. Wonder what they're trying to say?

"WHAT!!!!" I yelled out at them.

*rumble*

._.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound like my stomach." I said to myself.

I looked up the mountain and saw snow tumbling down the side of the mountain.

"Oh dear. BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!" I screamed out loud. Hey, if they're an avalanche, then I guess keeping quiet doesn't really matter now does it?

I was about to start running, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in terror, literally both frozen from the cold and terror. Then someone grabbed me and ran me to safety. I held on tightly to his head. My eyes, my mouth, well.... I guess my whole body was frozen in fear as I held on to my saviours head, using my claws to hold on tightly.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I looked down and saw it was Klim's head I was clamped on.

"I really don't know Kat. I really don't know." Klim replied.

Okay so some of you want a picture of what it look like with me clamped on his head. If you ever watched 'Dumb & Dumber', that part where two guys are frozen together because of the pee. That's what it looks like. Only I'm on Klim's head, and we are most certainly are not connected by pee. Although, I swore I could be pissing out ice cubes right now.

"Um... Kat? Could you get off me now? Your claws really do hurt." he requested.

"Whoops. Sorry mate." I said climbing off his head.

Lynx came flying down from the sky. I guess he flew up to avoid the avalanche. How he made it himself through the wind is beyond my comprehension. After a few words was passed around, we quickly continued our journey. I was beginning to feel the cold on my body now. The snow continued to blow as we trek through the mountains. Klim look the worst out of all of us. I guess he can't take the extreme temperature drop. I'm beginning to freeze up a bit. The inside of my nose if frozen, and also I found a new way of having a brain freeze. Trust me, if you had to choose which way you had to get the brain freeze, you'd go to the frozen drink.

I held on to my red emerald, using it to keep my hands and chest warm as I held it close to me. I lost all track of time. I believe we are on a third mountain, but still no sign of the shrine that holds the treasure we search for. My pants had become frozen, making it difficult to walk. Frozen snot hanged from my nose. Klim wanted to rest, but Lynx and I knew the moment we stop and rest, will become our last thing we do. Frozen statues is what would become of us if we took any rest. Although, even I was getting tired of the walking we have done. I then notice a cave. While Klim was complaining about the cold, I made a suggestion that will hopefully work out for everyone.

"Hey, lets go in there. I could make a fire there and we could rest up and warm up. Then we can quickly continue our search." I said.

Before Lynx could say anything, Klim bolted to the cave. I quickly followed, and Lynx followed grumbling about something. I quickly gathered up some materials from my pockets to start a fire. Luckily I found some lint in my pockets. The few normal things you would usually find in your pockets. After starting the fire, Klim took refuge near the fire. I smiled and looked behind me further down the cave. 

'I wonder what else is in here.' I thought to myself. 'Hey maybe the shrine could be in here. The others look busy so I'll take a quick peek.'

Walking further down the cave, I took out my lighter I used to start the fire.

*SMACK*

"Ow...." I said rubbing my nose.

I flipped on the lighter and saw a big cone like rock in front of me.

"Stupid stalagmite." I mumbled.

Using my hands to comb the ground and using the light of the lighter, I continued down. My lighter then went out as I continued my walk and I hit something again. Re-lighting my lighter.

"Stupid stalactite." I said rubbing my nose again as I looked up.

Just then I walked around the stalactite, I ran into something as my lighter went out.

"Oh great now, what kind of a rock is warm and fluffy." I asked myself trying to re-light my lighter again. 

Then as I finally got it working, I saw something really big in front of me. It stared at me and then blew out my lighter. I quickly ran back, hitting every stalagmite and stalactite along the way.

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and ran out of the cave. 

A huge roar followed me and soon Klim and Lynx were out of there also.

"What's in there?" Klim asked me.

"Ab.. bbb... the the the" I stuttered.

"Spit it out Kat!" Lynx said, with a little worry in his voice.

"The Abominable Snowman!" I cried out finally.

"A yeti?" Klim said to himself.

Then the monster itself loomed over us outside of the cave.

"Ah , he's all talk. Let's take him down." Lynx said charging forth with his sword.

Lynx took a swing at the monster, and all it did was swat him away. Luckily, he landed in on his feet. Klim was next up and using his spear, he jabbed it in to the heel of the beast. Again no reaction to the attack. Before the thing could attack, I already grabbed my red emerald and fired a fire ball at it. The monster hollowed in pain.

"Fire! That's it. It's weak against fire!!" Klim yelled out.

So that's why it blew out my flame from the lighter.

"Kat! Focus your energy into my weapon." Klim said to me.

'I could do that?!' I asked myself in my head.

I quickly focused and a beam of red light hit his spear, making it glow the same colour of the beam. Using his powered up weapon, Klim attack again. With success as the monster howled in pain again as it's new wound was cut open by him. The monster then threw a punch at Klim, but Klim was able to dodge it with ease and speed.

"Hey Kat! How 'bout some fire here." Lynx said holding his sword in front of him.

"Yeah sure." I said doing the same thing again, another beam shot forth to his weapon. Though something didn't work out right. A flash of light came and Lynx was on the ground with the Yeti near him. Another light came on quickly, this one being green and Lynx was back on his feet. He looked alright, so I quickly ran to Klim to assist him. 

'I wonder what had happened there? I did everything the same the last time.' I questioned myself.

"NOW KAT!" Klim yelled out.

Klim was able to climb on top of his back, and was now at the Yeti's head. Using my emerald again, I shot forth another beam. At first I hesitated, not knowing if it will work, but I was relieved to see it worked. Klim using his powered up spear, he plunged it against the Yeti's head. Defeating it. As it came crashing down, Lynx quickly flew up and gave Klim a lift before he was squashed underneath it.

"Thanks Lynx." smiled Klim as they both landed beside me.

"No problem. Nice trick you got there Kat. Didn't know you had that kind of power in yah." Lynx complimented.

Whoa, a complement! I don't know if I should be happy, or should I be scared of him. Nah, stop being a wuss Kat. You need to face your fears. He continued on.

"You have a strong will. As do you Klim. You two will have many great adventures ahead of yah."

Well this is my second adventure. Just then I had another vision. I'm up on stage with another guy. We were apparently doing a cooking show live in a mall. How I know it was in the mall? Well maybe the shops that are around us gave it away. Plus I had my frying pan with me and I was chopping up ingredients. Then another flash of came. This time, a huge screen was in front of me. And I looked down to see a controller in my hand. This feels familiar, but the shape is nothing I have ever seen before. It looks like I'm playing a game. A third flash came to my mind. Robots everywhere. I then see others fighting them off. Then everything went black. I came back to my reality.

"Whoa! What the heck...." I said as the ground underneath me shook.

"You guys it's the shrine." Klim said with awe.

Lynx quickly ran inside to retrieve the emerald. Finally, we found it. Moments later, he return back into view holding the prize in his hand. The look on his face though puzzled me.

"There's something different about this one." He said as he stared at the newly addition to our emerald collection.

Hmm..... I wonder what he meant by that? What's so different about this emerald? Also, I don't think the other parts of me are doing so well. Well at least that last vision. I wonder if I'll ever seen them again? I wonder if I'll ever stop wondering why I ask so many questions to myself? I wonder..... ARGH stop wondering and catch up with the others.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP." I looked down a cliff that was behind me after the shrine rose up. "I'm a little bit afraid of heights."

I quickly mumbled to myself, "I was too focus on finding my other parts I forgot about that incident in the volcano. Maybe it's really all in my head? I wasn't scared then. Why should I be now?"

Hey I think I'm over my fear of heights. I quickly looked over the cliff one more time. 

Or maybe not. It's a good first step on facing my fears, but let's not get too carried away.

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*

Sorry for the long wait. Just been busy doing school work, doing work, and getting motivated to work on these stories.


	9. Walk In The Park

I don't own Sonic or anything related to him. I don't own anyone except for Kit Kat and a little bit of the new character. 

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 7

****

CO-WRITTEN WITH MTP & XPERT

Walk In The Park

I decide to take my leave from the group to check to on Sonic and Tails. We wanted to know how are they doing on getting their emeralds. That and because I'm not gonna face my fear of heights right now. Lynx gave me the map, but I should know this land from the back of my hand, but I took the map so I wouldn't worry them. I ran the mountain top to do my little errand. 

Minutes later...

"ARGH THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG." I screamed at myself.

I looked around and some trees here and there and vast snow down the mountain side. I could see the sea way down near the bottom of the mountain.

"Now how to get down this mountain faster?" I asked myself.

After a minute of thinking, which really hurt, I finally got an idea. Taking out my frying pan and placed on the snow. Stepping onto the pan, I pushed off with my right foot and quickly placed back into the pan. The pan began to slide slowly at first and I quickly took hold of the handle. Soon I was going down the hill very quickly. Trees that were on the mountain passed by as a blur. I then noticed I was going a little too fast to control it's direction.

*SMACK*

"Owie..."I fell back hitting a tree. I continued to roll down the mountain.

"OW...rock...OW...tree...OW...rock...OW...TREe to crouch area...Pain...hurts...very painful." That last hit made my voice go really really squeaky.

I rolled over to hear heavy breathing. At first I thought it was my breathing trying to recover from the crown jewel crushing, but then I rolled over and I saw something with white fur. I looked up and saw a very angry polar bear. 

"Heh heh, um... hi?" I said still holding onto my crouch.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!" It screamed.

"AAIIIIIEEEE!!" I screamed running down the mountain side in a girly voice. That screamed then caused another avalanche to drop down.

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!!"

*RUMBLE*

I then get hit by the snow.

*hour later ~I think*

"Ugh... oh joy, what fun I'm having." I started to pull myself out of the snow. Luckily my head was and arm was still sticking out otherwise I'd be dead.

"We found him sir!" a voice behind me said.

"Good, knock him out and bring him to the boss." another voice commanded behind me.

Both voices sounded really familiar.

*SMACK*

"OW THAT REALLY HURT!! Hey it's you again. When I ge..." I started

*SMACK*

"OW QUIT THAT!! LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M SAYING!!! When I.."

*SMACK*

"Ow..."

"Shut up." the voice said.

"But you gotta let me..."

*SMACK*  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*

X_X

"It's about bloody time. Stupid cats. They meow and then they poop and piss of over the place. Wrenched things." the leader complained as they dragged me away to the their boss. 

If I was awake, I'd give them a piece of my mind that I don't crap and piss all over the place. I'm house trained and proud of it. I'm a big cat now.

^_^

._.

_

Okay now that was sick. 

ANYWAYS.....

I woke up in a room. I was on top of a lab table. I my head hurt I wonder from what though? The only light in the room was the one right above me. It was the surgery light. What happened to me? I got up and rubbed my neck. I felt something behind my neck.

"I wouldn't pick at that if I were you. You are not fully healed." a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned and saw a fat bald man in red clothing standing at the doorway. He walked up to me.

"My associates found you injured and brought you to me. That device you will need for a long time now. It will monitor your vital signs. You taken quite a beating. Those two bullies. That wasn't a fair fight at all in my opinion, but then again they are criminals." He continued.

"Criminals? What criminals? Who are you?" I asked.

"Me!? Well, I'm the great Doctor Eggman, of course. The greatest hero of the land."

I thought about this. He has to be, he did save me from...

"I'm sorry doctor, but what happened to me? In fact, who am I?"

I have no notion on anything that has happened to me in recent events that led me to this place, or anything that has happened to me in the past.

"I'm not very surprised. You see these two attack you in the mountains and caused an avalanche upon you. You had some head injuries, one of them is at your memory. You were on a mission on gathering the Chaos Emeralds for me so we can defeat the rebels, but I shouldn't put so much on your mind. You are still trying to recover. I'll allow you to sleep. The Chao, who found you, will take care of any of your needs." the doctor tried to explain.

It was too much for my mind. I had to lay down.

"Thank you doctor. If you don't mind I will take that rest now." I replied.

"Of course. If you need some help on your memory try going to the computer and searching the files for yourself."

I thanked him again and I watched him leave the room the door shutting behind him. I got up and walk over to the computer.

"Might as well check it out. I'm not that tired anyways."

Turning on the computer, it begins to load the main window. A small cute anime animation of chibi characters.

[computer]

__

Welcome Kit Kat. You have been working with Doctor Eggman for a very long time. He is the greatest scientist in the entire world. Unfortunately a small group so called Freedom Fighters have stifled his plans for world peace. Their icon is Sonic the Hedgehog and his accomplice Tails Prower. Their most recent additions to their group is Klim the Hedgehog and Lynx the Fox. Sonic and his gang are after the very same stones as we are. The Chaos Emerald. Doctor Eggman needs to collect all seven emeralds to complete his plans. You are his right hand cat....

*Meanwhile behind Kit Kat*

"Sir are you sure this will work?" Chappy asked Eggman as he gazed through the one way mirror.

"Of course it will work. I'm a genius. Why didn't I think of it before. I'll destroy Sonic and his friends with their very own person. BAH HA HA HA HA!!" Eggman replied.

"Hee hee hee hee."

Eggman: o_O

"Shut up you. Did you know you have a very gay laugh Chappy."

"Sorry sir, but I can't help it."

"Right, with my help awakening of his new powers, he will be invincible. With the capture of Sonic and Tails in the dungeon right now. I have only one obstacle left. Those two other meddlesome animals."

"What do you mean awakening?"

"You will see. It will be my greatest experiment ever. Like the dimensional transport I used to bring you here Chappy."

*maniacal laughter continues from both*

"Okay, Chappy don't laugh when I laugh alright. It just makes it too ridiculous with that high pitch squeal you call laughing."

*back at the room*

[End of program]

"So my enemies are Sonic and his gang. I will succeed in destroying them and bring peace to this land for Eggman. Nothing will stop me."

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*

****

POINTLESS PART OF THE CHAPTER

Kit Kat says:

COOKIES

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Meow!

Kit Kat says:

*sniffs*

Kit Kat says:

p_q

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

?

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

What?

Kit Kat says:

i chip my tooth on my cookie

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

.

Kit Kat says:

maybe i shouldn't be eating the burnt cookies

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Yis

Kit Kat says:

so what have i missed

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

GI honestly don't know

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

I've been watching a movie

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Calli 4 Feathers

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Called*

Kit Kat says:

hee hee

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

What?

Kit Kat says:

i almost done the chapter

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Yay!

Kit Kat says:

ARGH

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

???

Kit Kat says:

first i can't log into msn for awhile

Kit Kat says:

now i can't log in fanfiction

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

.

Kit Kat says:

oh nevermind

Kit Kat says:

^_^;;

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

*giggles*

Kit Kat says:

wrong e-mail address

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

XD

Kit Kat says:

this isn't my day now is it?

Calli the Biker Cabbit says:

****

Not really

Kit Kat says:

*sigh*


	10. Training For The Truth?

I don't own Sonic or anything related to him. I don't own anyone in this story except for Kit Kat and a Chaos Kat.

**Co-written with XPERT and MTP**

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 8

****

Training For The Truth?

I walked around doing some stretches on the table I was once laying on. A bed was near by the table, but I wasn't tired. I just finished with the program that was suppose to help me remember my identity. None of it made me remember. I started to throw punches in mid-air.

Right, right, left, right, left.

I then threw in some kicks in too.

Right punch, left punch, right kick, kick, kick. Upper cut.

My agility was amazing with my precision too. I then saw a frying pan and a yo-yo set aside on the bedside table.

"Heh, heh. Thanks Dr. Eggman. I'll be needing these." I said with a smile, taking hold of them both.

From what the computer was telling me, these are my main arsenals. I started to training again, only now with my frying pan and yo-yo.

Hours of training, I kept working at it. Something in my head was telling me to be faster, to be stronger, to exceed what I thought I was. I swung the pan around, like a professional swordsman. What ever gets in its way will be destroyed quickly. I felt more aggressive now. I don't know why. Maybe from the adrenaline rush from training. I don't know, but nevertheless I kept on training. The art of my yo-yo improved greatly. I pretty soon swung that around above my head. At my side. I jump sideways and was able to spin the yo-yo in a circle underneath me so it looks like a buzz saw. I quickly sat down on my bed. I was breathing hard.

"I will destroy them all. They will fall to me in the name of Dr. Eggman." I talked to myself.

I felt like I was losing a grip on my sanity. It has to be my amnesia. Not knowing who I am is far worse than dying, in my thoughts anyways. To feel empty inside both mind and heart. Not knowing whether or not I will remember who I am and what is my purpose. Dr. Eggman has told me that I work for him. I had believed him at first, but the Chao that serve me give me dirty looks, like they don't trust me, that I don't belong here. I went into more of a deep thought.

After awhile I banged outside and asked for some water. They grumbled but followed my request. A bottle of water was given to me. I was sweating from all the training. I decided to take a shower. I went into the bathroom, a very small one at that too, and took a quick shower. I didn't mind it even though I am a cat. I felt a little relieved a little after that. I quickly shut off the water and dried up. I went back to bed. I stared at the mirror as I walked to my bed. 

'Am I the only animal besides those creatures outside my door that's in this facility? What state of mind was I in to join up with this Outlander?' I asked myself in my head.

The single light bulb in my room flickered. I sat down on my bed with only a blanket on it to provide me warmth. I sat there, and just stared in to space. I reflected on what has happened to me. I have trained very aggressively and I have improved dramatically, yet I still feel like I can do better. Like I am missing parts of my body somewhere else. I listened to my surroundings. I heard the humming of the computer I used at the corner of my room. I also heard the water dripping from the shower I had. I then heard a faint voice. Right behind me actually. It sounded very familiar. Wait. There are two voices. One I know is Dr. Eggman, but the other I'm not quite sure of. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I focused everything on my ears and on those voices. It was coming from the mirror above me. I can only pick up a few words.

*In the other room*

"Dr.Eggman. Is it a good idea for him to train like that? Wouldn't the chip over load that's on his neck and his true memories will return?" Chappy said with distress.

Dr.Eggman paced around as Chappy said all this, watching the one way window. Watching Kit Kat trained vigorously and relentlessly improving his skills.

"Do you doubt me Chappy? Do you doubt my superiority of my BRAIN that that chip right there placed on him will malfunction? HA. I laugh at that you silly Chao. I can put it into simple enough terms for you to comprehend on the technology used to control his mind. I still have a few more test to do before he can go on missions, but nevertheless the chip is a SUCCESS. I would like to place those chips on Sonic and Tails down in the dungeon, but I would rather let them watch their other compatriots be destroyed with their very own eyes. To think that wrenched cat will be the end of those other two hedgehog and fox that he travelled with. BAH HA HA HA!! *fart*" O_O Eggman turned red at the end when he farted.

"Did you just soiled yourself?" Chappy asked.

"Maaaaaybe. It did sound a little wet at the end now didn't it? Let us smell won't we?" he said beginning to waft the smell to his nostrils. Taking deep breaths in.

"Ugh...No thank you doctor. I'll just be leaving now. You go do whatever you are doing. I'm going to go rest." Chappy said with disgusts at the doctor's excessive gas that he is now smelling.

"Right, that's a good idea. I think I'll do the same also." Eggman replied.

*back in my room*

All I could pick up so far was that Sonic and Tails are in the dungeon. I also heard that I use to travel with a hedgehog and fox. He couldn't mean....no it couldn't be. Enough of this though. I have some visitors to entertain. Entertain me that is.

I left my room. The Chao's that were guarding my room are fast asleep.

'Morons' I thought to myself as I walked right passed them.

I walked around a bit looking and searching for the dungeons. I thought I'll never find it, but then I realized I could use the computers here. I entered a room with more computers and monitors. Looking at the monitors I saw dozens of videos of outside, inside various parts of the building. Heh heh, there's the fat man himself. Ew. Is that purple dinosaurs covering his pyjamas? HA HA, that fat tub of lard is trying to stretch out by touching his toes. The beach ball will get lucky if he can find his belly button, let alone his toes. I then looked at another screen and saw Sonic and Tails.

"So Sector E they're in. Now how to get there." I talked to myself as I typed on a nearby console.

Junk, junk, junk, whoo an e-mail. Hey 15% off. Now that's a good deal. Why does this sound familiar? I continued searching the computer and finally found a map. I printed it off and took with me. In a few minutes I was down in the dungeon looking through the empty cells, until I came upon the fifth one. They both look a little beating laying there in their beds. Looks like they didn't go down without a fight.

"Well well. Look what the doctor brought in." I said loud enough for them to wake up.

The fox was the first to wake up. His eyes brighten up as they met mine.

"Sonic! Look we got help." Tails said to the blue hedgehog.

"What's that little buddy?" Sonic said waking up groggily.

"You heard him hedgehog. But I'm not here to bust you out. I'm here to annoy you. I'm glad you guys are behind bars here. I rather want you dead, but the doctor has his reasons being. So I'll respect him on that. After all he did save me from your last attack on me. You rebel scum." I spat out on them.

They looked at each other in worry. But the hedgehog looked ticked.

"Look here pal. I don't know what you're talking about, but you're on the wrong side. If you're with Eggman then you're my enemy. That doctor is pure evil and I don't know why you work with him." Sonic shouted out.

"You lie, just like Eggman's program said you would. So don't try to tricking me that you're the good guys."

The fox looked real worried behind Sonic, but Sonic was clenching his fist. Just then a huge explosion erupted from the upper levels. Just then a screen came up behind me. I turned facing my back to the prisoners.

"Kit Kat! What are you doing down there, you're not suppose to be there. Nevermind. We're underattack, get to these co-ordinates and prepare to fight. I'll be sending help for you. It's those rebel scum I was telling you about. The ones that attacked you. It's time to get your revenge." it was Eggman. He sent the co-ordinates on the room I'll be in.

"About time." I said with a grin. Revenge. I turned the screen on a different channel to the room I saw another hedgehog and fox fighting robots. Klim and Lynx. The two from the program I watched. I guess Sonic and Tails can see what's going on. I looked at Sonic. He had a different face. Like he knows something now. I guess he saw the microchip on my neck. No matter.

"I don't know exactly what he has done to you, but it's not true on what he says and I promise you we will get you free." Sonic cried out.

What did he mean by that? I looked at him quizzically. After a moment of silence, the building shook. I quickly ran off to the room I'll be guarding. 

"You two are going down." I said with a smile.

*~* Cliffhanger *~*


	11. Kat Fight

I don't own Sonic or anything related to him. I don't own anyone in this story except for Kit Kat and a Chaos Kat.

**Co-written with XPERT and MTP**

My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Kit Kat's POV:: Chapter 10

****

Kat Fight

"Mr. Kit Kat!! Wait for us." high pitch voices cried out.

I turned to see a group of Chao running up to me carrying something.

"What do you want. I've got orders to guard this next room." I scowled at them.

"We're here to help you out sir." I they all said with a grin on their faces.

I thought these guys hated me. Guess I was wrong.

"Fine, but don't you dare get in my way." I grumbled.

"Yeah sure. Oh here Dr. Eggman made this for you." one of the Chao said to me giving the item.

It was another yo-yo. This one feels more solid and lighter. I took a look at the string. Well woven material I see. The best I've seen. This one seems better than my yo-yo. It even has Dr. Eggman's crest on it.

"It is an honour to use this." I replied to the Chao.

I placed my yo-yo in my pockets and placed the loop of the new one on my middle finger. I began to roll it up and down, to get use to it. The others cheered as I began to warm up. We finally made it to the room that is to be guarded. 

Not here yet. Dang. Looks like I'll have to wait. I watched the others. They were all gathered around by a nearby computer console with microphones.

"What the...karaoke?" I said with my face faulted in place.

The Chao were all singing karaoke. Bunch of slackers.

[Group of Chao]

Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a %^#@  
It's not your birthday!  
---------

Another console, near by me this time, rang once and Dr. Eggman appeared on the screen.

"Kit Kat. That chip on the back of you neck will protect you from my newest creation. If these get overwhelming for you go to the final room and protect that. I already briefed you on my new machine, now don't fail me or else." Eggman quickly said to me.

The screen went blank. Just then, I heard the next door open. I ran over and quickly shut off the music. The Chao looked pissed, but then they saw the door opening also. I gave them a nod and leaned on the door way. I continued to play with the new yo-yo.

"You won't get pass here. I will not allow it." I said to the intruders.

I looked up and was a little shock to see who it was. A red hedgehog and a white fox. I feel like I belong with them. Something in my head told me: No they betrayed you. They are your enemies. Destroy them.

"Kit Kat?! What the devil are you doing?!" the hedgehog said to me.

What?! He knows my name? Of course he was the one who ambushed me. I stopped playing with my yo-yo and then stood up correcting my posture.

"What do you think you're doing here." I demanded. 

The Chao grew restless. They want to fight and get it over with. I think they want to go back to their karaoke. Just then, the white fox spoke.

"You silly cat, where here to save you!"

Save me?! From what? Are these guys insane. They're the ones who attacked me first. So why are they...

"Hey! Don't take another step." I said restarting to play with my yo-yo. 

They stopped. Looking confused. What trickery is this? Do they actually think I'll fall for another one of their tricks?

"What has gotten into you? Why are you working for Eggman?!" the hedgehog cried out.

"Why!?" I said giving them a cold stare. I waited to see if they are joking, but it seems they don't know. Liars. "YOU KNOW WHY!"

The two began to talk to each other. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but I then see the hedgehog bring out a spear. I then remembered from the profile program that these two are Klim and Lynx. They didn't show any pictures, but it did show Sonic and Tails picture and background on them. Why not these two though? I only saw their background, but not their pictures. Are they a new threat to Eggman?

"This is your last chance. Give up now!" the red hedgehog, who I believe is named Klim, said.

"Never. I remain loyal to Eggman to the end. CHAO attack!!"

The group yelled out and charged forth. Klim and Lynx also charged towards the group. They Chao were being easily defeated. I watched a few of them go flying through the air. Useless things. I'll have to take things into my hands then. I took out my frying pan and walked up behind Klim. He was too busy with the other Chao to notice me. I swung my weapon and knocked him to the ground. I walked up to his fallen body ready to take another swing at him. This is too easy.

"OOF!" I gasped out as a foot went to my stomach. 

I stumbled back. Klim gave a blind kick and hit me. Lucky scum bag. He won't be so lucky now, he ticked me off with that stunt. I swung the frying pan again, only he blocked it with his spear. He quickly rolled it towards my face, but I quickly duck out of the way. We stood in fighting stance looking at each other. I advanced forward, and he backed up. I continued to advance forward slowly. I swung from the top and he blocked it again with his spear. He then pushed the frying pan away and swung with the bottom part of the spear. I quickly swung at it and connected with it, blocking the blow to my side. I swung from the left with the frying pan and he quickly blocked it again for the third time with his spear. I then quickly used my right fist and cracked him on the jaw. He stumbled but quickly retaliated with a fist of his own. We both fell back. Oh he's good, but not good enough. Looks like I'll have to use this. I looked through my pockets for the item I was looking for.

"This is it, Kat. Please, don't fight, forget Eggman and join us once more!" Klim pleaded.

"Heh. Never. You just don't know who's on top now do yah?" I said with smile.

He looked confused at first but then saw what I had in my hand. A red Chaos Emerald. I began to absorb the energy. Just then something in my mind flashed through my head.

I saw a large group of people around me, and robots everywhere. I saw two robots that look like the leaders. One very tall, while the other one being very wide. A huge blast erupted. Erupted from me! All of the robots are destroyed. The others are cheering. Cheering...for me. What is going on? All of a sudden darkness begins to take over my vision.

I was suddenly back to the others. I just transformed into my Super form, well a lower class super form. I don't have all seven emeralds to do a full transformation, at least for now. I charged forth and body check him down to the floor. He hit the floor hard. As he got up I quickly threw my yo-yo around his arms and chest, tying him up. Lynx charged at me hoping to save his comrade. I used my frying pan and started to do the offence instead of him. My speed increased and my accuracy had also risen with my new power. I looked into Lynx face as he had a worry look on his face as he was blocking my every attack. He is slowly tiring. I quickly made a fire ball and smashed it with my frying pan. It hit him directly against his chest. Knocking him on his back. I watched as he writhe with pain. How do you like that? Did you do the same to me when you attacked me? I bet you did.

I turned to Klim who was yelling at me. I wasn't listening. This is too sweet to be true. Yet, something tells me that none of this is true. I brought up my frying pan above my head with my one hand. I took aim at the hedgehog's head.

"Say night night." I said with a grin on my face.

*BOOM*

An explosion erupted, and blew me away from Klim's execution. I looked up. There are two Klim's and Lynx's. How could this be? No matter. I'll take care of them all. I looked at the ground to see the yo-yo string was cut and the yo-yo that Eggman gave me was split in two. I growled as I searched my pockets again for my yo-yo. If you want things done right you have to do it yourself with your own equipment too.

"This is it, Kat. Your last chance. Come back to us!" Klim yelled again.

I am tired of his repeating.

"Think again. EAT THIS!" I swung with my original yo-yo. He dodge it barely.

The other Klim charged forth with daggers. I blocked his attack and swung with my own. He dodged it also. Klim with the spear, speared me with his spear. I winced at it, but ignored it as much as I could. I clenched my teeth and swung down with my frying pan again to smash him back down to the ground. A rain of electricity needles appeared in mid air in front of me and shot forth. I was bombarded by it. I didn't know who did that, nor did I have the time to focus on it. I did a jump flip backwards to avoid being sliced by one of the Klims. Landing on both feet, I steadied myself with my right arm and readied my frying pan on my left. Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for a bolt of lighting that struck me dead on. It surged through my body going through each of my nerve endings. My whole body was already smoking after that attack. I was enraged and took it all out on the nearest person. The Klim with the daggers was closes. I screamed and started to swing he dodged the first shot but he didn't see the seconded one coming.

*PING*

My frying pan made the sound as it connected to his head. It fazed him enough for a second smack down on the side of the rib cage. He cracked me with a fist almost cutting me in the same process, but I blocked the dagger and started a constant barrage of fist and frying pan. 

Right jab.

Frying pan.

Right punch.

Right punch.

Right punch.

Frying pan.

Frying pan.

Left kick.

Right kick.

Right kick.

Frying pan.

I suddenly felt a split pain for a second in my leg. For that split moment it gave someone enough time to hit me with another attack. This one blew me backward and I fell to my knees for a moment to regain my balance. Someone came charging forward. I quickly reacted without thought and dodge the person and swung my yo-yo around the person's legs. I quickly pulled the string with both hands and he fell to the ground hard. It was the Klim with the daggers that I caught. He began to cut off the string of my yo-yo. I charged forth and smashed his head to the side. I quickly picked up my yo-yo and placed it back into my pockets, since I can not use it any more. The moment my hand was in my pocket an explosion erupted sending me flying across the room. I landed on my feet again, but I slid across the dusty floor. I did a 180 spin and faced my opponents. The dust cleared and I saw that they all regroup. This is getting too much for me to handle.

"Hmph! Four vs one, eh? I think I'll even this out a little!" I shouted while pushing a button near my belt. "I need backup!"

Two robots came out. Dr. Eggman named them Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic. They quickly attacked the two Lynx's. I staggered to the next room. I took out my yo-yo with the cut up string and quickly replaced it. I then felt something sparked behind my neck. Oh no... that jolt of electricity must of damage the chip the doctor placed.

The microchip is suppose to protect me from the effects of the new machine Dr. Eggman has created. At least that's what he has informed me. Any Chaos emerald powers to be use will be absorbed by the machine. The others are soon to find out. Klim, the one with the spear, entered the room by himself. A fatal mistake that will be his undoing. He tried to use his emerald on me. It must of been him that jolt me with it. Heh, he'll soon find out what is going to happen. He shot forth another jolt of electricity towards me. It came charging forth. Maybe the machine isn't working yet? Oh dear not again. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I quickly open to see where the bolt is and saw it quickly turn away and be absorbed by the machine. I laughed. It worked. The doctor is a genius. I looked at Klim's shocked faced and sneered at his confusion.

"That is the Elemus. It absorbs all attacks and other powers from Chaos Emeralds to itself," he explained. "Which is PRECISELY why I came in here!" I explained to him.

I quickly used my yo-yo, with it's new string replaced, and it connected directly to his head. Lynx came running in and saw the condition Klim was in. The other two must be busy with the robots. No matter I can still take on these two.

"Hang on Klim, we aren't done yet!" I saw Lynx bring out a green emerald and attempted to use it on Lynx.

Elemus sucked the power used from that emerald.

"HA, HA, HA, HA. I will win this battle. As long as Elemus is in use."

"Well, then, let's destroy it!" Lunx replied.

No. He can't. I won't allow that. Eggman trusted me with this and I will complete his command till the bitter end. I went to a fighter stance and awaited for the attack. There's only one way to Elemus and that is me. I will stop them at all cost, even lay down my life for the better of the future.

*~*Cliff-hanger*~*

****

Pointless Part of the Chapter Returned

Chao 1: Let's do it!!

All Chao: YEAH!!

[Karaoke]

[Song: Keep It Comin'  
By Uncle Kracker]

I'll keep it, I'll keep it, I'll keep it, I'll keep it...  
  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
  
Ain't it great to be alive  
Ain't it great to breathe  
Ain't it great to have hit songs hidden up my sleeves  
I ain't silly and my songs ain't cute  
I don't fly like a bird I just shine for loot...uh!  
  
You can believe I ain't close to done  
You talk hits, you've never been close to one  
You ain't supposed to run, you can tell them I said that  
Quick from the get, you know my hearts where my heads at  
  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
  
I'll keep it, I'll keep it, I'll keep it,..  
  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
  
Spent the last six months sittin' out in the cold  
You know I cried for help but I got put on hold  
We dropped Doublewide and you thought it would fold  
It wasn't lookin' good, but now your uncle went Gold  
Sold five hundred thou like PLOW  
Pushed one million everybody went HOW?  
Now I'm TWO PLUS...sittin' TWO PLUSH  
I dare your punk ass to ask me WHAT?  
I sold the farm and bought it right back  
I was sittin' in the red but now I'm back in the black...uh!  
I'm in tact went from broke to plastic  
All my hoopties turned into classics  
  
I've outlasted singin' Yes Yes Y'all  
Got em' all kinda hopin' I'll return their calls  
And just when you thought that there was nothin' to see  
You heard me comin' around the corner hummin'..Follow Me  
And here I am, I'm live and direct  
I'm makin' everybody wonder what I'm gonna do next  
I don't flex because that's not my style  
I'll be singin' what I'm bringin' baby all the while and I...  
  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
  
I'll keep it, I'll keep it, I'll keep it,..  
  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  
I'll keep it comin' with the Oooh, Oooh  


[End]

Kat: ^_^;; Um... yeah.

Katie: I should arrest all of you for singing the way you sing.

Kat: Could you do that?

Katie: *grins evilly*

Group of Chao: O_O

Leader of Chao: RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!

Katie: GET BACK HERE. AS ZONE COP I ARREST YOU FOR DISTURBING THE MIND!!

Kat: Heh, heh, heh. ^_^;; *watches them run into the sunset* (that could hurt)


End file.
